


Parting

by justdreaming88



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Parting, just quiet resignation.</i> Set after the end of LotR filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

The scene at the airport was quiet, no loud anguished sobs just quiet resignation, silent tears trickling down their faces. Parting; one of a flight to England, the other a lonely cab ride in a busy city back to an apartment he hadn’t properly lived in for three years. A last hug, kiss and the Brit turned towards security - their intertwined hands slipping apart as he walks away. For a second he stands with his head bowed, knowing the other man is watching. His shoulders shudder and the American comes up to him and hugs in from behind, wipes his tears and whispers in his ear.

“Call me as soon as you land. I love you, I’ll miss you.”

The Brit walks through security and the American watches him go. The American, staying behind, pulls out his mobile phone and places a call - his voice cracking as he speaks.

“Ian, he’s on his way. Take care of him on the way back.”

For a moment he is silent, listening to Ian’s response.

“Henry is waiting for me, at my apartment. I’ll get a cab back and then we’re meeting Lij for dinner.”

Viggo couldn’t bring himself to call his apartment ‘home’, it just wasn’t home without Orli.

 

The End


End file.
